Unfair
by Chloe00
Summary: Bella finally came to realize her feelings for Jacob. Wanting her friends to meet him, she never expected him to imprint on one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Bella stood on the cool sand in shock. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to just get along. She had wanted her friends to meet him. The guy that saved her from becoming a zombie after the Cullens left. The guy she was slowly falling for, Jacob Black. But that all changed that night. Jake had agreed to meet some of her friends from school. Sure he had met them once before her first time at the beach, but didn't really meet them. Now she was regretting it. It's not like it was his fault. Sam had told her that imprinting is something that just happens, their bodies, minds, and souls had no control over it. She knew the full risk of getting involved with Jake. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't imprint on her and now it was completely obvious. He imprinted on Jessica Stanley.

**********

"So you live here on the reservation?" She heard Jessica ask watching her twirl a strand of the brown hair with one finger.

Jake grinned at her, "Yea, born and raised. It's not as bad as people think. We don't have human sacrifices of white people who come on our land once a month."

Bella winced as Jessica laughed at his joke. Angela sent a sympathetic look at her which she ignored. She couldn't help it if they were destine to be together. Nothing she could say or do would change that now. "Right so are we going to stand here all night or get some food or something, cause I am starving." Mike said not liking how things were going.

"Food sounds great, doesn't it Ben." Angela said nudging her boyfriend.

"What?" He asked thinking about what was going on. "Um.. yea food sounds good. You want to come Jacob?"

"I can't. I got some stuff I have to work on actually. Elders are having a bon fire tonight." He said as he smiled at Jessica, "You're more then welcomed to come."

Jessca returned the smile as she glanced back at her friends and back at Jake, "Sure it sounds like fun. Maybe I could stay and hang around here until it starts."

"What time does it start?" Mike asked curiously.

Jake glanced over at Mike, "It's kind of only a Rez-Only bon fire, and we can only bring one guest."

"Well we should go, so you can go and do whatever you need to do Jacob." Bella said finally speaking up. "I'm sure he can get you a ride home Jessica."

"Of course what kind of guy wouldn't give his date a ride home."

Bella felt her heart breaking in two slowly as she saw Jake raise his head so his eyes met her. Suddenly his smiling face was filled with regret and sorrow. He knew he had imprinted, something he swore he wouldn't do because he only wanted Bella. He looked as if he was going to say something and she turned her back on him. "Let's get going while the sun is still up." She said as she started to walk over to Ben's car.

*********

Angela opted for sitting in the back seat with Bella. She glanced at her best friend unsure of what to say or anything. she knew how she felt towards Jacob and now he had a sudden interest in Jessica. "It won't last. she'll get bored and move on." She whispered to the guys wouldn't hear.

Bella shook her head. "It's different this time." she whispered back before speaking up. "Um.. I'm actually getting a headache so is it okay if you just drop me off at my place on the way."

"You sure Bella?" Ben asked glancing in his review mirror.

"Yea I'm sure."

The drive to Bella's house was pretty quiet with the exception of Ben's car radio. He pulled his car to a slow stop before placing it in park in front of her house. In the driveway her beat up old Chevy was parked by itself, meaning Charlie was still at work. "Thanks." she said as she opened the door.

"Call me later." Angela said softly.

"I will." She replied as she shut the door.

Watching the car pull away she slowly made her way to the house. Taking the keys out of her jacket pocket she unlocked the door and went inside. She blinked away her tears quickly that threatened to escape. She wouldn't do this, not again. Putting her keys on the kitchen counter she made her way upstairs to her bedroom quickly, surprised she didn't trip over any steps. Opening her door she flung herself to her twin bed. Moving so she was laying on her back as she stared up at the ceiling. She felt a small vibration in her front right pocket as she pulled out her cell phone. Glancing at the phone she saw Jessica had sent her a text.

Flipping open her phone she read it.

-What happens at these bonfires?-

Bella chuckled softly to herself. In honestly she had no clue. Even though she knew the secrets of the Quileute, she was never allowed to attend the bonfires. It was strictly elders, family who knew of the legends, pack members, and imprints. She knew she should have replied, but at that moment she just didn't feel like it. Instead she went to place her phone on her desk and stopped for a second. Flipping it back open she scrolled through her contacts. Finding the right one and hit call.

The phone rang three times before someone on the other end had picked up. "Hello?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Leah..."

"Bella?" A voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Can we meet and talk somewhere." She asked trying to keep herself from crying. "Please."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a good minute. Bella almost thought she had hung up on her. "Yea, I'll be at your house in ten."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Didn't feel like having Leah be such a bitch.**

The two girls sat on the back porch in silence. The one tall with copper skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. The second almost a good six inches shorter then the first, pale albino skin, and long brown hair. The tall one gave a small glance at the shorter one and sighed softly. "Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Bella replied. "It's just one of those things that happens right? I'll get over it."

"No you won't." Leah said softly causing Bella to look up. "You'll say you're over it. You'll hide your feelings and everything. But every time you see the two of them together and how happy they look. It's going to hurt like hell. You two may not have been dating or anything like Sam and I was Bella, but even I can tell Jacob was wearing you down and you were having feelings for him. The entire pack will be torn by this, either happiness for Jacob or at a loss of you."

Bella knew what she meant. She had no reason to hang out with the pack anymore, now Jessica had taken her place. "I'm sure Paul will miss making 'leech-lover' jokes about me."

Leah chuckled softly, "From what you told me about this Jessica, Paul will be begging to have you hang around just so he doesn't end up killing her."

Bella laughed as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Yea that's true."

Suddenly Leah got to her feet and looked out into the woods. Bella slowly stood up unsure what it was. She prayed the Cullen's weren't back. She couldn't handle that right now. She watched the woods as she saw two wolves appear. One was a deep chocolate and the other was gray with black spots. "What do the two of you want?" Leah asked aggravated. "If he sent you here to apologize on his behalf then leave." The two wolves glanced at each other and made their way back into the woods. Leah looked at Bella. "I'm..."

"Leah." A voice said as they turned and saw Quil and Embry walk out from behind the trees. Both only having one a pair of cut off shorts. "Sam sent us cause you were supposed to relieve patrol over an hour ago for Jared."

"Well you can tell Sam I had a bit more important things to deal with, in case you didn't hear."

"We heard." Embry said looking at the ground. "Bells, we're...."

"If your going to say your sorry stop right there. I don't want anyones pity." Bella said, "It's bad enough to trust Jake after Ed.. Edward left and now this happens."

"There's a bon fire tonight. Maybe the two of you can talk. She doesn't have to accept the imprint." Quil stated.

"But then Jake's heart will be broken right? She could go on and love whomever she wants, but Jake can't." Bella said looking up at the gray skies.

"That's true, but she will never feel the full effect of loving someone since he did imprint on her." Leah told her. "You could go tonight if you want."

Bella shook her head. "I can't. The elders strictly stated only pack members and their imprintees and family may go. I'm neither."

Embry looked up, "Sam can..."

Quil glanced at his best friend to see why he stopped talking. His mouth formed a small smirk as he glanced at Bella and Leah. Leah's eyes widened as she turned her head to Bella. "Well this just gets more and more interesting."

"Huh?" Bella asked confused as she blinked her eyes and turned her gaze from Embry.

"And here I thought imprinting was a love at first sight sort of deal." Quil chuckled and ducked as Embry went to hit him.

"Always thought Embry was a little slow." Leah said ignoring the glare she was sent by the two younger wolves as she looked at Bella. "Guess your going now."

Bella thought for a second. Slowly letting it go through her mind what had happened within their less then five minute conversation. Embry imprinted. But the only two there were her and Leah. Remembering Leah's words her brown eyes widened and looked at Embry. "You imprinted

on me?"

*************

Paul groaned as his head hit the kitchen table. Emily stirred the soup in the pot as she sent him a sentimental glance and looked over at Sam. The girl had been talking non-stop since Jake had brought her over. "So Jessica you go to school with Bella?" Emily asked as she set the stove on simmer.

"Yea, we're like best friends." Jessica nodded as she avoided looking at Emily.

Sam stiffened at this. He sent a small glare at the girls imprint. Jake froze. He didn't know this would happen. He had mentioned to Jessica not to stare at Emily, but she was full out avoiding looking at her, because of the scars. And now his alpha was pissed at him.

"Best friends? Yea right." Paul mumbled under his breath.

Jared stifled a laugh from hearing the comment they knew both girls in the room couldn't hear with their human hearing. He let out a laugh as Paul got hit with a dish towel. "Emily." Paul whined.

"Be nice." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

A cell phone went off as they looked at Sam who grabbed it from the counter. "Hello?" They watched the expressions on his face change serious to remorse to shock. "Okay bring her over. Everyone else is here too.... Yea she's here too... No Kim's not here but I'm sure Jared could contact her.. Okay bye Leah."

"Sam?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Jared see if you can get Kim over here. Leah, Quil, and Embry are comng with Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay so how do we do this?" Quil asked glancing at Embry and Bella.

Leah rolled her eyes, "We hop in Bella's truck and get going. Sam is expecting us. He knows what happened and the rest of the pack is already there so we don't have to repeat the story twice, so let's move it."

Bella got over her bit of shock. She was imprinted on. How was it possible that Embry Call was her soul-mate. She always thought it was Edward, hell even at one point and time she thought it could have been Jacob. Up until she introduced him to Jessica. "Um.. yea we should definitely get going."

"Where are your keys Bella?" Leah asked opening the back patio door as she stepped into the house.

"On the kitchen counter next to the microwave. Leah I can drive."

"No you and Embry are going to sit in the back of the truck and have a chat while this doofus here keeps me company." Leah said as she smacked Quil upside the head.

"Ouch, Leah what gives?"

"Leah it's fine you know if Bella doesn't want to talk to me yet. It can wait until we see Sam and he can explain everything." Embry spoke.

"Nothing to explain, Bella knows about imprinting and how things work. She has a choice, and if she chooses to start out with friendship before anything else then you can't push her either." She said as she shut the door and walked with the three of them up to Bella's truck.

Bella opened the back of the truck as she went to step up. Arms came behind her, wrapped around her petite waist and lifted her into the truck. She glanced down at Embry who shrugged. "Um.. didn't want you to fall or anything."

"Right cause I'm a complete accident prone."

"Yep." Quil said with a huge grin on his face. "We heard all the stories."

Bella shook her head as she watched Embry jump into the truck and shut the back part back up and took a seat, near her but not too close. She heard two doors slam shut indicating Leah and Quil got into the truck. "You have to double clutch for it to start."

* * *

"Okay see you soon." Jared said as he walked back into Emily's house hanging up his cell phone. "Kim's on her way and so is Seth. She was at Sue's diner and he was playing busboy."

"Wow didn't expect to meet everyone on the first day." Jessica said as she glanced over at Jacob. "So what's the big secret?"

Jacob gulped as he glanced at Sam. He didn't expect to explain imprinting to anyone. He swore to never do so; that way he could be with Bella. He cursed fate repeatedly. "Um.. Jessica what do you know about Quileute legends?"

"Legends? Um.. nothing I know Bella was interested in them when she first came and went to some old book store when we went Prom dress shopping in Port Angeles."

"Um.. it's legend that our ancestors, the spirit warriors were the first to shift their shape from humans into wolves. As protectors they kept the land and people safe from the Cold One's." Emily grabbed a glass from the cupboard and walked over to the sink. Turning the spicket she filled it with cold water. Turned around as she leaned against the counter she took a sip as she listened to Jacob tell the legend. She was more interested in Jessica's response. First her face turned to disbelief and then slowly as Jacob begun to describe more and more things of their legends and then getting to imprinting, her face was of shock. Much like her own when she first learned from Sam.

"So umm.. yea let me get this straight." Jessica said flipped her brown hair over her shoulder as she looked at Jacob. "You guys are like what werewolves? And you protect everyone from vampires? And I'm your soul-mate which means we live happily ever after together?"

"By George I think she's got it." Paul said as he grabbed two apples from the woven basket in the center of the table. He tossed one over his head as Jared caught it with ease.

"Um.. I think you're all crazy." Jessica said as she stood up and walked towards the door."

Sam sent a look over at Jacob which caused him to move quickly towards his imprint. "I can prove it."

*****************

"So I'm real sorry about this." Embry said softly not being able to look at Bella.

"Embry this isn't your 's like Sam says you don't have a choice on whom you imprint on. I mean look at Quil, he imprinted on Claire." She said matter of fact.

"I know it's a lot, especially after things happened earlier." He said. "And whatever you decide you know I'll respect."

Bella sighed as she looked at Embry. "I just need time to think about this. Right now my head is so messed up with so much stuff and things are just going crazy."

"Yea completely crazy." Quil said as he peaked his head out the back window.

"Stop eavesdropping." Embry growled as he smacked his best friend in the forehead causing him to fall backwards and almost out of his seat.

"Knock it off you two or your walking the rest of the way." Leah grumbled as she pulled the old truck up the dirt road. "No point since we're here. Oh lookie who's coming out way."

Bella glanced as she saw Jessica moving quickly out of the house. She saw her lips moving frantically and her arms waving around. "I think she knows."

Leah put the truck in park as she and Quil go out, "What gave you that idea?" She asked with a small smirk on her face.

Embry jumped out of the truck as he undid the latch on the back and held his hand out for Bella. She glanced at it for a second before taking it and landing firmly on her feet. "Bella!"

"And here comes the fun part." Embry said under his breath as he saw a green Ford Fusion pull up. Kim got out of the drivers side slinging her purse over her shoulder as Leah's brother Seth got out of the passenger side.

"Jess hey." Bella said.

"We need to leave like now." She said grabbing a hold on Bella's left arm fully prepared to drag her away. Embry instinctively grabbed Bella's upper right arm and pulled her close causing Jessica to let her go. "Um we're leaving."

"You can leave all you want, but Bella stays." Leah said moving so she stood on the other side of Bella.

Quil glanced as he heard the screen door open and watched Sam, Emily, Jake, Jared, and Paul come out of the house. "Those people are insane telling crazy stories."

"Jess, the're not stories." Bella told her.

"Great they convinced you too."

"No. Jess the legends are true. About them being werewolves and about protecting from vampires and imprinting. Everything they told you is true." Bella told her as she felt Embry loosen his grip on her arm and move it slowly down her side.

"Not possible. Werewolves are stories, fake stories and so are vampires. And imprinting? Okay so I may have felt something towards your friend there but we're not soul-mates." Jessica said.

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself?" Kim asked curiously as she stood next to Jared as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Um.. how about all of you. Playing make-believe is like kids stuff."

"You want proof?" Paul asked with a feral grin on his face.

"Paul don't." Sam said using his Alpha tone. "Look Jessica whether you like it or not you and Jake are soul-mates. You're his imprint. You can accept it or not. But either way you will never truly fall in love with any other guy out there. There will always be something missing."

"Bella can we go?" Jessica asked.

Bella sighed. "God Jess, are you not even listening to Sam or anyone?" She forced herself to glance over at Jake. "I mean look at Jacob, does it look like hes lying to you. Look into your heart and tell me you think we're all playing some big joke."

"Maybe, who knows Bella. I mean look at you. Acting all normal since the Cullen's took off. You were a zombie for like three months. Maybe you're jealous of Jacob choosing me over you. Doesn't it just suck not being picked?"

Embry let out a soft growl as he narrowed his eyes at Jessica. She may be one of his best friends imprints, but no one was going to get away with letting her talk that way about his imprint. "I suggest you do something with your imprint Jake."

Jake heard the soft growl. He was a bit shocked it came from Embry. Always the quiet one of the pack. Hell he was shocked Leah was backing up Bella. He thought she hated her because of the Cullen's and turning werewolf. Then he noticed his stance. Embry was slightly standing behind Bella. His arms at her side, as if ready to move her from any danger. He did a quick look around and noticed Sam and Jared were practically in that same stance with Emily and Kim. "Embry..." He started as he felt his entire body starting to shake. There was no way his best friend imprinted on Bella.

"Jacob calm down!" Sam ordered as he nudged Emily over towards Jared who moved her and Kim behind him and Paul. Quil and Seth moved forwards slightly as Leah grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled her behind her.

"What the..."

"Embry tell me you didn't?"

Embry stared at him. His first and foremost instinct was to protect Bella and right now he knew Jacob was going to lose his temper either way. "What difference would it make if I did imprint on Bella? You have your own imprint to worry about now. I can take care of her just fine."

Jake's shaking seemed to increase as those words. His brown eyes connected with Bella's brown eyes and instantly knew the truth. "Damn you Embry..." He said as his clothes tore quickly as his body transformed into a russet brown wolf.

Sam moved forwards as did Quil and Seth as they phased as well, keeping themselves between wolf Jake and human Embry. Bella heard a thud as she turned and saw Jessica passed out on the ground. "Yea she took that well."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella glanced out the kitchen window once again to see Embry, Jake, and Sam arguing outside. "This is my fault isn't it?"

"No it's not." Emily told her putting her arm around the girls shoulder.

"It certainly feels like it." She sighed as she leaned into her friends embrace.

"We could blame it on you." Paul suggested as he grabbed the dish towel that was sent his direction. "Just trying to help."

Emily snickered as she moved away from Bella and grabbed her towel back hitting Paul in the back of the head with it. "Sure you were. Now if you want to help go outside and tell them dinner will be ready shortly. And if they can't keep their tempers in check they don't get any."

"Wow laying it on thick there cuz." Seth said as he entered the kitchen. He glanced at Bella. "You're friend is still out."

"Leave it to Jess to pass out at the most opportune time." Bella grumbled as she walked passed Seth and into the living room.

On the old brown couch was Jessica still passed out. Over to the left with an oversized chair which was big enough to hold two people. Currently occupying it was Kim. She walked over and took a seat next to her, "So…"

"Well I'm not sure if I can say congratulations to you yet or wait for fainting girl to wake up." Kim said nudging her with her shoulder. "but you're taking it better then I thought."

"Really how so?"

"Well Emily tried to deny it for the sake of Leah, but in the end she couldn't. Claire she's too young to even understand what she feels for Quill. And me, well I was in love with Jared from probably middle school or something. I just never got the courage to tell him."

Bella nodded. "I guess, but Jake…"

"Jake will get over it in time." Leah said as she and Jared came from the hallway. Jared was carrying a small tub with water and a wash cloth over his shoulder. "I say we just toss the water on her."

"Leah.." Jared said with a half amused smile on his face as he sent a wink at Kim who blushed slightly.

*****************

"Why on her? Why Bella?" Jake asked angrily as he felt his body shake. He hoped not to phase again.

"It's not my fault." Embry replied. "You think I wanted to imprint on the girl you're in love with? Do you really think I wanted to do that to my best friend? No I didn't, but I did. Okay and I'm sorry, but I can't change my feelings for her now. There's no way for me to deny her as my imprint just as you can't deny yours."

"Jacob, it is a bit better this way." Sam said speaking.

"How do you figure that?" He growled.

"Think of it this way. Had you and Bella been dating, and went to meet with her friends. You would have imprinted on Jessica eventually. At least this way she's not getting hurt as much."

Jake lowered his eyes. He knew Sam was right. He didn't want Bella to go through what Leah had to go through when Sam had imprinted on Emily. He still didn't like the idea of one of his brothers imprinting on her. He supposed it was better then her being with a leech or that Mike Newton kid. "I'm sorry."

Embry looked at Jake's face. He knew he had meant it. His eyes were full of sorrow and regret. "Me too."

"You hurt her Sam won't be able to stop me." Jake added.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think I'd be able to stop Emily."

"Great, now I'm scared." Embry said as he looked up at the house to see Emily glanced out the small kitchen window at them and seeing Paul walking out the side door.

Paul made his way over to his alpha and the two other pack brothers. He stopped two feet from them as he put his hands in his front pockets. "Your imprint is still unconscious, your imprint is blaming herself for this entire ordeal, and your imprint says dinner will be ready and I quote, 'and if they can't keep their tempers in check they don't get any.' So we done here?"

Jake chuckled. "Yea we're done here."

"Good I'm starving."

"You had an apple a half hour ago." Sam said.

"It was small, Emily must be cutting back on us." Paul insisted as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a growing wolf."

"Soon to be growing outwards." Embry snickered as he and Jake started laughing and then had to dodge Paul.

***********

Jess let out a soft moan as she felt something cool against her forehead. Fluttering her eyes opened willing them to come into focus she recognized Bella next to her. "What?" She asked as she moved her arm up and gripped the wash cloth on her forehead as she sat up instantly feeling dizzy.

"Take it easy Jess, you passed out." Bella told her.

"Wow Bella I had like the weirdest dream. Jacob and his friends are wolves, like giant over-sized horse like wolves and I'm his soul mate."

Jared bit back a laugh as Kim smacked his arm lightly hiding a small smile. Leah leaned against the wall waiting for Bella's reply. "Jess you weren't dreaming."

Jessica took a second to hear Bella's reply as she took in her surroundings. She was still at the girls house, the one with the scars. Was her name Erica or Elizabeth? She couldn't really remember. "Huh?"

"Wow she's speechless good job Bella." Leah said clapping her hands softly ignoring the glare the girl laying on the couch gave her.

"Jess I know it's a lot to take in. A whole lot. an entire different world of lot, but it's all true."

"And next you're going to tell me vampires exist am I right?"

Bella glanced over at Jared who stood up and took Kim's hand gently into his. "Yea she is. In fact you went to school with them."

"I… what?"

"We'll let someone else explain the leeches to you." Leah said pushing her body away from the wall. "Dinner is ready. Don't ask about them at dinned and don't bother Bella about them" She turned and led the way into the kitchen.

Jessica sat up, slowly this time as she set the wash cloth back into the small tub and looked at Bella. There was so many questions she wanted answered. But upon seeing the sorrow in her friends eyes she couldn't bring herself to ask them. "Come on I'm starving."

Bella followed her into the kitchen noticing Sam, Embry, and Jake had came back in. Jake's eyes caught hers as he moved forward quickly and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered not wanting to let her go.

Embry held it in. He knew that Jake and Bella were close, but seeing another guy hug his imprint was another thing. It seemed like a rival in his mind when he knew in his heart that she was his. He couldn't stop the low growl escape his throat. He watched as Jake loosened his grip and stepped back from Bella. "Sorry Embry."

"So let's eat and ladies first." Emily said as she smacked Seth's hand as he tried to sneak a roll.

"What about family?" He whined.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you dated a vampire?" Jessica asked in disbelief for probably the fifteenth time.

"Yes she dated a vampire, get it in your skull." Leah growled glaring at Jacob who sent a growl at her.

"Wow.. Just um.. Wow."

Bella rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes. It was near time for the bonfire and Jessica's questions just kept coming. "Any more questions?"

"I have plenty of questions." Jessica said nodding.

Paul groaned as he got to his feet. "I'm going to see if the elders need any help setting up." He said slightly shocking the pack at his volunteering, but understood reasoning behind it.

"I think I'll come with you." Jared said getting to his feet as he kissed Kim on the cheek as he saw Seth and Quil getting up as well.

"A lot of your questions will be answered at the bonfire, we should save them for then." Sam said as he watch Emily escape to the kitchen.

"Oh right." Jessica said as she nodded. "Wait! I can not wear this outfit to a bonfire. Bella why don't you go with me to change. I'm sure we could find something decent for you to wear as well." She glanced at Bella's outfit distastefully.

"Jess I really don't think you and I are the same size." Bella told her indicating she was a few inches taller then her friend.

"Oh.. Right." She said as she glanced at Jake. "So my house for a quick change?"

Jake tried to catch Bella's eyes but she was too busy staring at the floor or possibly her shoes. "Um.. Sure." He got to his feet slowly. "I guess we'll meet you guys at the beach then."

888888888888888888888

"What are you thinking of?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around Emily as he came up behind her.

"I know she's Jacob's imprint, but…" Emily sighed as she turned and faced Sam. "Not sure I'll get along with her that well."

"I'm more then certain you're not the only one who thinks that. We have no control over imprinting. She'll be more bearable once her feelings for Jacob strengthen."

"I just feel so bad for Bella. I know Embry had imprinted on her but what if he hadn't? She would rarely come over, especially if Jacob and Jessica were here." Emily said leaning her head against his chest. "When I heard I was afraid she'd go back to how she was when 'they' left her."

"Well we don't need to worry about the what-ifs anymore." He said leaning back to look at her face. "She's like you now." He said kissing her softly.

8888888888888888

"Well.. She seems um.. Real chatty." Kim said after Jessica and Jacob took off in the rabbit.

"Mom will love having her around." Leah said as she saw Bella, Kim and Embry look at her. "How often do the guys volunteer to do something then help eat."

Bella chuckled as she stretched her legs and slowly got to her feet. "That's true. I never saw Paul want to leave so quickly. I'm surprised Jared left you at her mercy Kim."

Kim laughed. "Oh don't you worry about that. He'll get it later."

"You guys want to help get the food so we can take it down?" Sam asked as he poked his head into the room.

"Yea yea we're coming." Leah said rolling her eyes as she and Kim went into the kitchen.

Bella moved to help as well but stopped when a warm hand touched her shoulder. She turned to face Embry's warm brown eyes. "Bella.. I know I'm not much. I'm not Jacob, but like you told Jessica. You have a choice. You don't have to choose me."

"I know, but I'm willing to try. I don't want to see you hurt because of me." Bella told him honestly. "We can start out as friends even, work up to something more."

Embry smiled feeling a slight blush work across his face and was thankful for his dark skin. "Yea I'd like that." He rocked back on the heel of his shoes. "We should go help with the food."

Bella smiled. "Don't tell me your hungry already?"

"Fast metabolism." He said walking beside her into the kitchen. He glanced down at her hand near his. He gulped wanting to grab hold of it but she wanted to start as friends.

"Great you're here. Okay Bella you want to grab that box on the table, It has some pies in it. And Embry you can help Sam with the coolers." Emily said taking lead.

Emily glanced as Embry headed outside and grabbed the containers on the stove. "So um.. Is everything okay?"

Bella glanced up and she carefully lifted the box. "Yea I think so at least. I told him I would like to start as friends. You don't think that's dumb do you?"

Emily laughed as she held open the door as they walked out. She smiled at Sam who headed back inside to grab the last cooler and lock up the house. "No I don't think it's dumb. It's perfect. When I came to visit Leah, I was so ready to rip Sam a new one. He had disappeared for over a month when he first phased. Leah was so worried about him and he acted so differently when he came back. They started to date their freshmen year of high school. So I can only imagine how she felt when Sam broke up with her after six years. When he told me how he felt he kind of sprung it on me. I was furious. I refused him and…"

"The bear attack?" Bella asked.

Emily chuckled softly. "Yea the bear attack and things all changed."

"Do you ever regret it?" Bella asked as she stopped.

Emily stopped as well and shook her head. "No, not even for a second. I love Leah with all my heart and I love Sam. Some things are just meant to be. There's someone out there for Leah. And if he ever hurts her he'll be more afraid of me then her pack brothers."

A/N: Not sure if the years Leah and Sam dated were correct, I only know they dated all throughout high school and he is two years older then Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um.. I'm still not so sure about this." Bella said hesitant to move forwards. Ahead of her near the growing pile of wood were not only the pack, but the elders of the tribe. Those who knew the secret, including Billy Black.

"Bells you're welcomed here." Jacob told her. "Just as much as Jessica is."

"Yea only they know about Jessica, they have no clue about me. You know what Quil's grandfather is going to think."

Jake sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew what Old Quil was going to say let alone think. That Jacob was trying to fight the imprint by having Bella around. A huge argument would begin saying there was no way to break up the imprint and Bella should just accept it. "So um.. Am I dressed okay?" A voice asked coming behind them interrupting any other conversation.

Jessica stood there in a pair of designer jeans, a blue shirt with sparkles, and a pair of black healed boots. Bella coughed to cover up her laugh ignoring the small look Jake sent her. "Um.. Jess are you sure those boots are okay for the beach?"

"Well yea. They do go with my outfit and they're super cute. Don't you think Jacob?"

"Yea." Jacob said clearing his throat. "Real um.. Cute."

Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled at Bella. "Boys will never change." She said grabbing Jake's arm and pulled him down towards the soon to be bon fire.

Bella watched her friend drag her best friend away. She wondered if this is how it always was going to be if she and Jacob tried talking. She glanced around real quick trying to spot Embry but couldn't find him. She slowly moved to leave when she bumped into something hard. "Not trying to escape are you?"

She glanced up and saw the smirk on Paul's face. "No I was just looking for Embry."

"He's done there helping Jared set up the table for the food. "Come on." He said turning her body slightly and gave her a light nudge in the direction. "You are not leaving me at this bonfire with that woman."

Bella laughed softly. "Aww is the big bad wolf afraid of Jessica?"

"You have no idea." Paul chuckled.

88888888888888888

"Dude stop being distracted and lift." Jared told as Embry almost dropped the table again.

Embry shook his head as he stopped glaring over in Paul's direction and helped Jared finish setting up the table. "Sorry."

Jared wiped his hands on his jeans. "They're just talking. You heard what they were saying."

"Yea I know I just…"

"Feel utterly and completely protective of her? Even around your own pack brothers?"

"Yea, that's exactly it. Stupid huh?"

"Not stupid." Sam said as he came up behind them setting the cooler down next to the table. "It's basically instinct. Don't you remember when Jared imprinted on Kim. The only other person he let near her was Emily."

Embry nodded recalling those days. They all thought it was stupid and Jared just went off on them saying they didn't have imprints. Even though imprinting was supposed to be highly rare. Now the only ones left were Leah, Quil, and Seth.

"Isabella with all due respect you are not welcome to this particular bonfire." The three guys heard Old Quil state as Paul led her up.

"On the contrary she is." Sam said as he stepped forward.

"Samuel, I know you are alpha of the pack and a member of the elders, but…"

"She's my imprint." Embry said interrupting. He moved away from Jared and Sam and swiftly moved to Bella's side. Paul taking the hint moved away from Bella towards Seth and Leah.

"Is this true?" Sue Clearwater asked directing the question at the new imprints, mostly towards Bella.

Bella nodded. "Yes, this afternoon when Quil and Embry came to see how I was after Jacob… after he imprinted on Jessica."

"Any other witness besides Quil?" Old Quil asked still not believing it.

"I am." Leah said as she crossed her arms over her chest daring the old man to say they were wrong.

"Then I see no reason why Bella is not welcomed." Billy said sending a reassuring smile towards Bella. "So without any other complaints." He sent a look at Old Quil who looked as if he was pouting. "Sam…"

Sam nodded as he pulled out a pack of matches from his pocket and tossed it onto the fire. They all watched as the pile of wood instantly burst into flames, sending heat fuming from it. "Time to eat!" Quil hollered happily.

"Come on, you may want to grab something now. While at Emily's the imprints eat first, but bonfires are a completely different story." Embry told Bella with a smile that she returned.

He led her over towards the tables that Emily had set up with the food. "Want a hot dog?"

"Sure why not." Bella said as he grabbed one of the sticks and put four hot dogs on it. He grabbed two paper plates, keeping one for himself and handed on to Bella. As they went down the line grabbing the buns for the hot dogs, there was also potato salad, coleslaw, bags of chips, and more.

Grabbing a bit of everything that would fit on her plate Bella went over and sat on the log next to Leah, Embry's plate on her lap as she held hers watching as he roasted their hot dogs. "Are you not having a hot dog?" She asked Leah.

"Oh I am." Leah said nodding towards Seth who had two sticks in his hands over the fire. "He always loved roasting hot dogs with dad. I'm not going to take that one bit of happiness away from him."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I was sick with bronchitis for over a month.

Bella glanced over at Jessica who surprisingly was hanging onto every word Billy was saying. "I would probably say your all crazy if I didn't see it for myself." Jessica said once he was finished.

"Yes well." Billy started as he cleared his throat. "I believe it's time for us old people to turn in and you young ones to enjoy the rest of the bonfire."

"I'll be back." Jake told Jessica as he helped move his dad from the beach to the house.

"So… what happens next?" Jessica asked.

"Next?" Bella asked her.

"Yea you know are we sworn to secrecy or something? If we tell a soul we die sort of deal?"

"Jess this isn't some sort of secret members only club. This is their lives. And no you can't tell anyone. Not even Mike or Angela." Bella told her. Somehow she knew even if Jake imprinted, Jessica would still be Jessica.

"Bella why don't you help me get the deserts out of my car." Rachel suggested as she stood but not before giving Paul a quick kiss on the cheek.

Embry squeezed her hand gently and gave her a small smile as he watched her and Rachel head up to where Rachel parked. "Okay I get the imprinting but what about the Cullens?" Jessica asked. "I mean what if they come back?"

"They can't cross over to our land, treaty and all." Jake said coming up behind her.

"But Bella was close to them, all of them. What if they decide they miss her or that Edward wants her back.

Embry let out a low growl at the thought of him getting his Bella. "He'll have a fight on his hands."

"They all will." Sam said placing a hand on Embry's shoulder. "If the Cullen's do decide to return we'll handle it."

"You and Bella will just have to watch out for each other when Jake and Embry can't be there." Emily said.

88888888888888

"So I guess Paul was right about Jake's imprint being a bit annoying." Rachel said as she unlocked her car and opened the door to the back seat.

"He said a bit?" Bella asked smiling.

"Okay he said completely bonkers and so glad Jake's got her and not him." Rachel laughed as she bent over and grabbed the container of brownies. She had Bella standing with her arms out as she loaded her up before grabbing the rest for herself. "Good?"

Bella pulled the containers closer to herself. "Yea good."

"You know I honestly thought Jake would always imprint on you. I mean you two were so close growing up and then when you came back if I even called to check on him and dad you were the main topic."

Bella blushed. "I know and I did love Jake, but only as a brother. And when they left…"

"You started to fall for him?" Rachel asked knowingly as she shut the door with her hip as the two slowly made their way back to the group.

"Yea and I let him meet some of my friends from school and it changed. I knew he imprinted on Jess and it hurt. Probably more then them leaving, but now…"

"Now you have Embry. Bella remember Embry will be whatever you want him to be. A friend, boyfriend, lover, anything. Don't think he loves you just cause of the imprinting. His soul chose you, I'm not sure why he didn't imprint on you when he first saw you."

"I do." Bella said. " My soul was broke. I thought the world was ending since he… they left."

"And now your soul is fixed or well in the process of being fixed. Those guys aren't going to let anything happen to you Bells." Rachel said smiling as she used Jake's nickname for her.

888888888888888

Embry glanced over seeing Bella and Rachel slowly walking back. Arms full of containers holding brownies. He got to his feet and walked over to meet them seeing Paul had followed his lead. "Need some help ladies?"

"As long as you promise to hold off on eating everything until we gets this to the table then yes some help would be nice." Rachel said.

"So I was thinking of maybe an imprintee day." Emily suggested after everyone had went and filled their plates with deserts pies from Emily and brownies from Rachel.

"Imprintee day?" Quil asked snickering.

Emily glared at Quil tossing a stick in his direction. "Yes imprintee day, and we'll even include Leah."

"Aww why does she get to go?" Seth whined.

"Cause she's a woman too."

"She is? Ouch Leah!" They looked and saw Quil rubbing his arm.

"So?" Emily asked looking at the other girls. "Tomorrow say around eleven?"

Bella thought for a second and groaned, "I can't."

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"I got work."

"Oh yuck." Jessica said, "And doesn't Mike work your shift too?"

Embry glanced up and over at Bella. "Mike?"

"Some guy with a weak stomach who has the hots for Bella." Jake said. "doesn't like me that much either."

"Jake you teased him immensely when you two met." Bella reminded him.

"Not my fault the guy couldn't handle Face Punch."

"Wait didn't we all end up with the flu that night?" Jessica asked as she looked at Bella. "You ended up going with just Mike and Jake?"

Bella nodded. "Yea it was. The entire adrenaline kick."

"Back on focus, what time do you get off Bella?" Emily asked.

"Around eight and Charlie…. Oh my god Charlie. Jake my dad is going to flip." She said jumping to her feet.

"Easy Bells, dad called him when I took him back to the house. Said you were staying over with Leah, it's okay."

Embry got to his feet and took Bella's hand in his, "Come on let's go for a walk."

Bella's face turned red and was thankful for the darkness that the others couldn't see as she tried to ignore the whistles and cat calls. "All right knock it off." She heard Sam say as it died down.

"You okay?" Embry asked.

"Yea I think so. I think my brain is still trying to process everything." She told him glancing down at their hands, fingers entwined.

"Who is Mike?"

"Um.. Wow Mike is well a guy from school. He's actually Jess's on again off again boyfriend, but I think it's safe to say that's over. He has this like huge crush on me for whatever reason. Even when he was with Jess he still flirted and tried to get with me. I work at his parents sporting goods store."

"So avoiding this guy is near impossible is what your saying?" Embry asked.

"Yea it kind of is. Embry I'm not interested in Mike. At all, never was and I've told him actually numerous times that I cared for him as a friend and nothing more but he seems to only hear the caring about him part." She said as their walk continued.

Embry grabbed her elbow as she tripped over some logs she forgot to step over. "Guess Jake was right when he said I'd have my hands full keeping you from hurting yourself."

"Yep that's me. Completely accident prone."

"Guess that means I get you in my arms more often." Embry said as Bella glanced up at him he could feel the heat on his face "I mean um…"

Bella laughed softly, "I know what you mean."

8888888888888888

Bella groaned as she stretched feeling her muscles ache all over. She hated inventory day, at least Mrs. Newton had decided to hire in some help over the weekends. She glanced over at the two new comers. A guy named Bill who was seventeen. He was from Forks, a bit on the short side compared to most guys but not the type you'd think for the outdoors type. He had dark blonde hair and green eyes. The other newcomer was a sixteen year old named Amanda. Bella would say she was about average height, brown hair with blonde highlights and ice blue eyes. She noticed Bill and Mike giving the girl a couple of look over's, but she had no response to their looks. Hearing the bell chime over head Bella walked around the boxes Bill and Mike were moving and out front. "Hi can I help you?" She asked as she stopped in her tracks.

**(I was gonna be mean and leave it there but I won't)**

"Yea I was looking for a cute girls from Forks to get a late dinner maybe tonight."

"Embry." She said with a smile as she moved and wrapped her arms around him.

Embry smiled at this as he moved his arms around her, inhaling her scent, fresh strawberries and vanilla. Something he would never get sick of. "Enough display, it's sickening." A voice from behind Embry said.

Bella glanced and saw Seth standing with a huge grin. "I want my hug too."

Bella laughed softly as she gave Seth a small hug as well. "Bella I have no idea how you work with that guy leering at you all the time." A voice from one of the aisles said.

"You learn to ignore it Amanda." Bella said.

"Did you get the customers?" The girl asked as Seth's eyes widened taking her in.

Bella and Embry exchanged a look. "Yea I helped them."


	8. Chapter 8

"So um.. You sure you have to work until eight?" Embry asked taking Bella by the elbow and led her down an aisle leaving Seth and the girl standing there.

Bella smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry, Bill and Amanda leave in an hour, then I at least only have two hours left.

"With this Mike guy?"

"Yes." Bella told him as Embry looked over her head seeing two guys exit the back room. "So I was looking for something for a hiking trip."

"A hiking trip?" Bella asked looking at Embry confused.

"Depends on what kind of hiking your looking at doing." A voice from Bella said as she felt Mike put his hand on her shoulder.

Embry's eyes narrowed at his move. He let out a soft growl at the guy who dared to touch his imprint.

888888888888888

"So hi.. I'm Seth." Seth said clearing his throat. He hated being bad at talking to girls.

"I'm Amanda." The goddess in front of him said as she moved a strand of her hair behind one ear. It allowed him to get a better look at her face and eyes.

"So um.. How long have you worked here?"

"Oh not too long. Probably around a month. My parents said they would pay for half my car if I got a job for the weekends, not like I can work during school." She told him.

"Yea ain't that the truth. So you like it here?" He asked as he randomly grabbed something on the shelf and looked at it like it was the most interesting object in the world.

Amanda shrugged with a small smile upon her face, "It's all right. So how do you know Bella?"

The unknown object fumbled in his hands as he carefully put it back on the self blushing as he did so. "Well, Bella's kind of family. My dad died a while back and her dad and him were best friends. He'd been over a lot helping my mom out and I guess sparks kind of flew and they're kind of dating. They keep acting like everything is normal but we know."

"We?"

"Yea, Bella, Leah and myself. Oops forgot to mention her." Seth chuckled. "Leah's my older sister." He said. Seth went to say something else as he face paled slightly and he looked in the direction Embry and Bella went. "Um.. I'll be right back Amanda."

"Sure okay." She said as she begun to straighten the shelves that were already done.

88888888888888888

"I'm sure I can help him find what he needs Mike." Bella said as she casually shrugged his hand off of her and stepped towards Embry, "Come on Embry." She looked behind him and saw Seth coming around the corner.

Seth nodded slightly to Bella seeing Embry's frozen stance and fists clenched at his side. That Mike kid must have touched Bella or something for Embry's protectiveness to go into effect. "So did you find out what we needed?"

"Yea.. I think so." Embry said still not moving.

"Come with me and I'll get you those maps." Bella said softly touching Embry's arm as she saw him physically relax and move to follow her.

Leading the two up front she went behind the desk and grabbed a random map from the many free maps they had. "This should be able to show up the routes and any camping sites in case it's overnight." Bella said handing the map to Embry who let his hand linger on hers a little more then needed in Mike's eyes.

"Yes this should help us plenty." Seth said as he nudged Embry in the side earning himself a glare.

"Is it a group hiking event or private?" Amanda asked as she walked up towards the registers and leaned against it standing next to Bella.

Seth gulped and cleared his throat. "Um… it's…"

"It's group." Embry said chuckling. "In fact Bella and yourself are invited."

"Hiking?" Bella asked him sending him a look. "I don't know…"

"It'll be fun." Seth encouraged. "We could bring food." He hinted looking at Bella with a puppy look.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm cooking?"

"I'll even come over and help." Embry offered smiling at his imprint causing a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Do you even know where she lives?" Mike asked him as a bit of a challenge. He didn't get these guys from LaPush, it was obvious they were in steroids of something cause half of them were huge. Even Bella's friend Jacob he disliked had gotten bigger since the last time he had saw him.

"I should since I was over there yesterday." Embry said glaring at him. This guy was really getting on his last nerve. He didn't know how Jacob dealt with him being annoying, but then again he thought about Jacobs imprint and how she was just as annoying.

Amanda watched the glare-down as she called it between Mike and this guy who was obviously into Bella. She put her money on the guy from LaPush if she had to bet on it. She looked at Seth. Something with him seemed to click in her mind. Yes she was attracted to him and he did seem real nice. She would have to get more information from Bella later, but only when Mike and Bill weren't around. "So um.. When exactly is this hiking thing going on?"

"Well we have spring break this week."

"As do we." Bella said.

"So we can make it for Tues if that's okay?" Seth asked indicating it towards Amanda.

Amanda thought for a second before nodding, "Tuesday sounds good except I don't have a car yet so…"

"I can stop by and pick you up." Bella told her. She saw Mike turn his back and walk towards the back of the store. Probably mad over the fact of not only was she not available and now Amanda wasn't.

Amanda nodded in agreement as she saw Seth's face seem to light up. "So um.. Tuesday then."

"Yea." Seth said as he grunted softly as Embry nudged him. He sent a glare at his pack brothers directions. "Um.. Unless you know you're not doing anything after work and we could grab something to eat or drink or just stand and talk and listen to myself ramble…"

"Something to eat sounds good." Amanda giggled missing the small satisfactory look Embry and Bella shared.

Bella moved from behind the register to walk Embry and Seth to the door. "I guess we're having another bon fire next Friday." Embry said as Seth's face reddened as he grabbed the map from Embry. "See you later Bells." He said giving once last glare at Embry and one more glance at Amanda before going outside.

"Eight?" Embry asked.

"Yea.. Eight."

"I'll be here, so you don't have to head over to Emily's on your own. Do you have your overnight bag?"

Bella nodded. "Yes it's in my truck."

"Okay I guess I'll see you later." He told her as he leaned close and kissed her in the cheek. Grinning he walked out.

Bella smiled as she closed her eyes and spun around to be facing piercing blue eyes. "So.. Your boyfriend I'm assuming?"

Bella blushed. "Um.. Yea he is."

"Cute. Now tell me about Seth." Amanda inquired.


End file.
